Using Dicecloud Character Sheets with Avrae
Link to Website - https://dicecloud.com/ Why use Dicecloud Dicecloud is one of the digital character sheets that Avrae, the friendly info and dice bot, integrates with. A properly configured dicecloud sheet, loaded into Avrae, allows you to simply call things like Acrobatics checks or Charisma saves without having to manually load each of those rolls up or needing to look up your character sheet when you just want to send your next discord message. Easy Dicecloud Setup If you are using official WOTC material (not AA or homebrew), you can set up a lot of your Dicecloud sheet using Avrae. # Use %autochar '' and answer question about your race, class and background to generate the sheet automatically. # Log into Dicecloud and tweak choices like proficiencies, etc; check the spell list. # Use ''!dicecloud -cc to import the full sheet back to Discord with Avrae (or use %dicecloud -cc with Avraendis) # Use !level to set up hit dice. # If using Avraeindis, use %sb spell add '' to add all your spells, even non-SRD, from the Avraendis DB # Use ''!update and %update to sync after you make edits to your dicecloud. You want to set up both Avraendis and Avrae. Avraendis can handle non-SRD content, while Avrae has features to support hit dice and a few other items. Alternately, you can try the following setup tools here, though they don't work quite as seamlessly as Avrae sometimes: https://andrew-zhu.com/dnd/dicecloudtools/ Guide to Dicecloud First, the Official Guide for reference: https://dicecloud.com/guide Helpful formulas for advanced setup (e.g. multiclassing): https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1UfZ9e9Z9XFiZ7uapyDxrh9UskZSmPGa-nWr7mCqzevw/ Avrae "snippet" commands for char management: https://github.com/avrae/avrae-docs The above guide covers the basics - you start by creating a character sheet, entering some basic info (name/gender/race), then get to fill in ability scores under the "Features" tab. Don't play around with the left hand side where it lists out the scores - just enter whatever your (pre-racial, pre-feat/ability score increase) ability scores are for each of the 6. Make sure the right hand side says "Base Value" Next, go to the "Journal" tab to add in everything for your race. There should be a box that says Level 0 with your race on it. Click on your race, then click the pencil icon in the top right of the box that appears. Adding proficiencies associated with your race is straightforward - simply click "add proficiency" and label it with the correct category. Slightly more complicated is adding effects. Start by adding the appropriate effects for your racial ability score boosts - make sure the right hand side says "add" here. Other effects, depending on your race, may end up a bit more complicated and have to be saved for the "Features" tab, where you can just have a text description of a racial feature. Once your race is set up you can add your levels. If you're single classed this is going to be relatively straightforward - you just add effects and proficiencies as needed. This can get a bit tedious, as for example you'll need to add each level of spells you have access to individually, but 5e classes overall don't have too many features that would make this process take an extended amount of time. Be sure to include Stats - Hit Points and Hit Dice. For most effects or features default to "adding" as opposed to setting a base value. You can create formulas in this section - as an example, you can enter in the formula "4+6*FighterLevel" to automatically calculate your hit points. Dicecloud will always add your Constitution Modifier times your level to your hit points, so there's no need to incorporate that into the spreadsheet. If you need to call an ability score, using strength as an example, call strengthMod. Multiclass note: To calculate HP properly for multiclassed characters, on your starting class, use the Base Value per the official DiceCloud guide. On the class you multiclassed into, however, you will need to create a new class, and instead of using Base Value, use the Add function, with a formula of "HP*ClassLevel". * To determine what the HP is for your second class, look at the PHB info where it says "Hit Points at Higher Levels". This is the HP number you need. * So, if you are multiclassed into warlock, your HP formula (set to add) would be 5*WarlockLevel. * (Creating hit dice works the same as for a single-class character) --- If you are picking up an ASI also enter it here. If your class has any ability like Channel Divinity that has limited uses per day or is otherwise just kinda weird and doesn't modify your stats in a simple way, save it for the "Features" tab. Where this gets messy is multiclass characters, because the multiclass rules are themselves messy. You should probably just pick one of the classes to associate your spell slots to - when you later go to the Spells tab you'll have a chance to delineate what spells are on which spell lists. Once your classes are set up this actually completes the Journal tab. Let's move to the Features tab next. You can add anything leftover from your race or class here that you didn't add earlier, and you can add any feats you've taken here. Some features you'll only want to or be able to add the description, such as the Champion's Improved Critical or the damage reduction from Heavy Armor Master. For any half feats I suggest saving the ASI for the associated feature that describes what the feat does and putting it as an effect tied to the feat. Each item in the features tab also has a section for buffs - these are ways to have "temporary effects" that can easily be added or subtracted from your character in the main "stats" page depending on what's happening. These buffs can either just have a text description or actually create effects that will modify other sections of the character sheet. Some features grant attacks, which can also be added here. The next section is Spells. First, create a spell list with the appropriate fields filled in. If you're a half or third caster, you're going to want to use the floor function by typing in "floor(PaladinLevel/2)", to use Paladin as an example. Then, use "Spell from Library" to add all of the SRD-legal spells your character has access to. If you have multiple spell lists due to multiclassing or some other source, your spells will default to adding to the first spell list you created. Don't worry here - you can just drag and drop spells from one list to another. The next step is to add whatever spells you have that are not SRD legal - these might be from Xanathar's, Adventurer's Almanac, or just be one of the few PHB spells that isn't in the SRD. The form here should be familiar - just put in the spell details as appropriate. Note that the material component section automatically adds parentheses. If the spell provides a buff or attack you can add that in. The last step is to modify the prepared status of your spells. For most classes, they don't prepare cantrips, so click on each of your cantrips, then click on the pencil icon in the top right. Change the "Prepared" entry to "Always Prepared". Do the same for any domain spells or other spells that don't count towards your prepared count. Then, click the top right bookmark looking icon for your spell list. Checkboxes should appear next to all of your spells - grey and filled in for those you marked as "Always Prepared", or red and filled in if they're prepared. Winnow down your prepared list as necessary by checking or unchecking the adjacent box. The counter in the top right totals the number of red checks so you can keep track of your total number of prepared spells. This doesn't work quite right if your cantrips are prepared, which is the case for the Generalist Wizard class from Adventurer's Almanac. In this case just ignore the prepared counter, as it doesn't enforce any strict limits on the functionality of your character sheet. An alternative if you really want is to create two separate spell lists, one for "Wizard Cantrips" and one for "Wizard Spells", so you can have two seperate counters for number of prepared spells. Last but not least for spells, go through and double check if everything is implemented right - there's a few spells from the database that incorrectly lack buffs or attacks. The final section of the character sheet is the Inventory tab. Start by adding in any containers you might have, like a Backpack. Then, fill in any "items from library" one at a time. These items will default be added to the "Carried" section. If your character would instead have the item equipped, such as armor or a weapon, drag it to the "Equipment" container. Most armor and weapons already have effects or attacks built in, which will then display in the Stats or Features tab as appropriate. If your character has equipment that is not SRD legal or is otherwise not in the dicecloud library, just manually add it. Once equipment is completely set up you should be good to go! Example Commands https://avrae.io/commands The following examples assume you have completed a Dicecloud character sheet, including setting up all class features, spells, etc. These commands simply tell Avrae to pull from the Dicecloud sheet, if it doesn't already exist there, Avrae can't find it. !customcounter list * view list of custom counters (e.g. channel divinity and action points) !cc * Same functionality as "!customcounter list" !cc divine -1 (or) !cc "Divine Sense" -1 * Subtract 1 use of Divine Sense !cc divine 1 * "refill" Divine Sense by one use. !cc reset "Divine Sense" * resets Divine Sense to full !cc reset * resets HP, spell slots, and all custom counters (e.g. divine sense). If you have Action Points set up, use !lr and !sr mid adventure and only use !cc reset at the end of an adventure. !cast bless * Casts bless, subtracts spell slot from Dicecloud (note: if you are using non-SRD spell, you will need to use % prefix) !cast bless -L 2 * Casts bless at level 2 %cast Horrid Whispers * Uses Avraendis to cast a non SRD spell, Horrid Whispers !game ss 1 4 * "refill" level 1 spells to 4 slots remaining !attack sword * Attack with any attack that has the word "sword" in it !a Sword adv -b 1d4 * Makes an attack with your sword, with advantage and +1d4 !a Sword adv1 -rr 2 -d1 2d6 * Makes two attacks with your sword, but only giving the first attack advantage (as if someone had taken the help action). Changing "adv1" to "adv" gives advantage on all the attacks. The first attack that hits will deal 2d6 additional damage. Changing "-d1" to "-d" will add the bonus damage to each attack. !check arcana adv -b d4 * Makes an arcana check with advantage and adding 1d4 !c Intelligence -b 3 -title Herbalism Kit -phrase "Tool Proficiency" * Makes an Intelligence check, adding 3 (such as for Proficiency bonus), titles it Herbalism Kit, and adds an italic subtitle "Tool Proficiency" Custom Aliases In addition to the officially documented Avrae features, we also have the following add-on aliases available. Check out their help pages by typing a question mark after the alias, as follows: !paladin ? * Paladin options (this is really mostly useful for smites) !paladin smite 2 crit fiend * Example of a second level crit smite on a fiend !level * Set up hit dice for class levels (only need to do once) !sr ? !lr ? * Short rest and long rest, resetting counters and rolling hit dice !hd ? * Spend additional hit dice after short resting and rolling some !conc ? * Roll a concentration check !hud * Mini character sheet !prep ? * Prepare spells * Note: if you're having trouble with it adding the wrong spell with a similar name, enclose it in quotes. E.g. !prep add "repair damage"